


sweet flips

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: Akira does a back flip, Yosuke is exhausted, and the two see eye to eye in a conversation.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Kurusu Akira, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	sweet flips

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/183341552260/person-a-you-know-i-never-caught-your).
> 
> the context for this is its based on a running joke that akira does backflips off the junes shelves and annoys the hell out of minimum wage worker yosuke. the prompt just veered it into more shippy territory. also used it as an opportunity to try and pin how yosuke's voice sounds. enjoy!

“Kurusu, could you please stop doing backflips off the shelves?” Yosuke asked, his index finger and his thumb pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily. He didn’t want to open his eyes and see the mess on the floor. He already knew it was there. He heard the crash.

The Kurusu kid, Akira, hummed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet with an innocent whistle. “How do you know I had anything to do with this?”

“I  _ saw _ you do it,” Yosuke informed him, finally lowering his hand to look at him as he placed his hands on his hips. Shattered glass laid around the two with a shelf that had been dislodged from its grips and Yosuke knew his dad was going to be angry about this, though he had to admit, it was pretty impressive still.

“Are you hurt?” he finally asked, giving Akira a once over.

“Am I- what?”

Yosuke crossed his arms and grumbled. “I asked are you hurt? Did you get cut by any of the glass?”

“Uh.” Akira seemed surprised he even asked, and Yosuke tsked, waving off both the response and the bad feeling in his gut he got at that. 

“Here, just- wait here.” Moving to place a caution sign in front of the mess, Yosuke ran off to grab some supplies from one of the maintenance closets scattered around Junes, returning with a dustpan, a broom, a trash can, and a first aid kit tucked under his arm.

“I think I’m fine,” Akira finally answered, though he did make a small noise of surprise at seeing a shard of glass lodged in the underside of his shoe, and Yosuke thanked his lucky stars that the padding was thick enough it didn’t penetrate too far. That would have been messy for a lot of different reasons that he wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with on a minimum wage.

After that was situated, Yosuke handed Akira the broom. “I’ll handle the glass, you just sweep it into the pan,” he told him, wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible. Akira thankfully hummed and nodded along, taking the broom beginning to collect the shards into a pile for Yosuke to shovel up and throw away.

There was relative silence between the two, which surprised Yosuke given how talkative he took Akira to be. Maybe he’d judged the cover of this book wrong; he did jump to conclusions a lot. His thought process was broken though when he went to handle a piece of glass with his hand and felt a sharp pain in his palm.

“Shit,” he swore, and Akira moved immediately to grab the pan from him and throw away the last of the glass they’d collected. 

“Here, let me get the-” Akira cut himself off as he set the broom down and grabbed the first aid kit, holding it up as if to let that finish what he was saying.

Yosuke could only sigh as he removed the shard and tossed it in the trash along with the others, and he went from a kneeling position to sitting down, crossed legged as Akira now took a kneeling position in front of him and opened the kit.

“You should, uh, probably wash that later,” Akira said, obviously a little panicked, and Yosuke almost wanted to roll his eyes and make a smart aleck comment about  _ yeah, thanks captain obvious on that observation _ , however the words couldn’t make it out of his mouth because he could see the worry in Akira’s eyes as he shuffled around for disinfectant as a temporary solution. It wasn’t something he was used to, even when he had friends who cared about him.

Wiping away some of the excess blood from his palm using cleansing wipes and distilled water, Akira paused. “This may sting a little,” he warned before spraying the disinfectant, and Yosuke felt his entire body shiver at the feeling. “Sorry,” Akira apologized after, almost meek.

“You’re fine,” Yosuke assured him, eyes closing briefly as he settled down again and only opening them when he felt the way Akira took his hand and began to bandage it.

“This isn’t too tight, is it?”

“Dude, just finish the bandage,” Yosuke snapped, though he regretted it almost immediately. “Sorry. It’s fine,” he answered awkwardly afterward, thankful that Akira didn’t seem all that affected by his first response.

When it was finished and secured, Yosuke looked at the bandage with curiosity. “You’re pretty good with first aid stuff.”

Akira zipped the first aid kit shut and paused. “Well, you know, it’s- ah.” He nodded his head afterward, like he was expecting Yosuke to understand, but Yosuke was only drawing a blank on what part he was supposed to be getting. Akira seemed to pick up on this and only shook his head. “Never mind. Sorry for making a mess.”

“It's whatever,” Yosuke told him in return, hesitating when Akira offered a hand to help him up. At the nod prompting him, Yosuke took it and tried not to let himself feel light over the strong tug pulling him up. “Thanks for actually sticking around this time to clean up.”

“To be fair, you caught me before I could,” Akira pointed out, and Yosuke narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t ruin it, dude,” he told him plainly, and Akira shrugged, smiling in response. Cheeky bastard. “Just leave before someone else sees you,” Yosuke said with a sigh before turning to collect and return everything he’d brought out to the maintenance closet where it had been. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Akira started, and Yosuke could swear the entire moment was planned like some sort of moment out of a manga with the way the fluorescent lights caught the grays in his eyes like a shine and his cheeks flushed a soft pink that paired with the smile he was used to seeing Akira wear. A carefree, more relaxed smile that easily had an effect on Yosuke. “I never caught your name.”

Yosuke felt himself freeze up, and in a panic, he grabbed his name tag from his apron and threw it at Akira’s chest. “H-Here!” he stuttered, trying and failing to suppress how his cheeks only turned bright red in color before he stormed off with everything. 

It wasn’t even until he got to the maintenance room he realized that Akira  _ knew  _ who he was; if he hadn’t, then how could he have recognized Yosuke? The burning feeling only extended to his ears at that realization as his back hit the closed door of the closet and he covered his face with his hands, the silence settling around him.

He didn’t know whether it was a relief or even more embarrassing when he came out to see his name tag on the floor next to the maintenance closet. 

It was, however, definitely embarrassing when upon further examination, he found a sticky note that had been taken from one of the office displays with a phone number scribbled on it and Akira’s name. Yosuke only hoped he’d remember to take it out of his apron pocket before he left work that day.


End file.
